Locked Away
by GirlPower54
Summary: Ladybug gets called into a prison because a prisoner wants to speak with her. What she most definitely didn't expect was who it was. Nor did she expect what came afterwards. Rated T
1. A Chat Gone Wrong

**Holy crap.**

**Apparently my Asylum One Shot got a lot of views :o**

**So naturally I decided I'm going to write another story for this fandom.**

**And decided "I'm gonna write a story about an akumatized hero now" **

**Enjoyyyy**

* * *

People were behind bars.

Ladybug felt sort of...weird walking in the prison, waiting to see if she could speak to a certain prisoner. As far as she was concerned, she hadn't even done anything, nor had her partner. But alas, Cat Noir had to get himself thrown in prison. Either these people were insane, or something was up.

"Ladybug?" the secretary, Nathalie, spoke up, "Cat Noir...or Cat Blanc...would like to speak with you."

What? Cat _Blanc_? There was no way that was possible. Cat's miraculous was supposed to be the _black _cat miraculous, not the _white _cat miraculous. Ladybug nodded, still slightly confused about the whole Cat Blanc/Cat Noir situation.

Once in the area, Ladybug sat in a chair, a glass wall separating her from the other chair. Cat hadn't shown up yet, and she could only assume a guard was getting him.

"Milady."

A malicious sounding voice filled the room, venom seemingly in the voice. Ladybug quickly turned and was about to greet him, before seeing him and going wide eyed.

"C-Cat Noir?" Ladybug gasped in surprise, not expecting what she was seeing now.

Cat Noir's suit had changed to a pure white color as well as the mask and ears, although he seemed to be wearing an orange prison suit over the white leather suit, and what could be seen of the bell was a dark gold-purple color. His eyes had turned to a malicious violet color, and he had a villainous smirk, showing slightly sharper teeth. He sat down across from her, the glass wall keeping them apart.

"It's Cat Blanc now," Cat Noir-or rather, Cat Blanc-spoke furiously, "I refuse to be addressed as a person I used to be."

"I'll leave you two to talk," the guard spoke up and started to walk out.

"Cat Blanc..." Ladybug trailed off, "what happened?"

"It's simple Milady," Cat Blanc spoke again with venom in his tone at the word 'Milady' which confused her further, "don't you remember a few nights ago?"

"A few nights ago?!" Ladybug was most definitely surprised. "What does that have to do with...this!? Cat, explain!"

"I'm not explaining until you understand what is going on," Cat Blanc scowled with frustration.

Ladybug started to think. What had happened a few nights ago? Well...

* * *

_Flashback time._

_"Ladybug, I..." Cat Noir began to speak. It was a night of patrol, and since no akumas had shown up, he decided it was a good time to confess. "I love you."_

_Ladybug was most definitely surprised, but at the same time, frustrated. She had told him she loved someone else, but now she was confused on who she liked more: Adrien or Luka. Either way, Cat was most definitely not Luka or Adrien, and was way out of her league in her eyes._

_"Cat Noir, I'm sorry but I just can't. If we do end up as a couple, we could become too distracted to fight akumas, and we can't have that," Ladybug replied, "plus I told you already, I'm in love with another boy." _

_Cat Noir's expression fell, ears beginning to flatten before perking up. He was almost always positive, which Ladybug found admirable-especially for someone who constantly took the hits for her in battles. "Well, if something with this guy you love doesn't work out-"_

_"I already have another option for if things don't work out with the first guy," Ladybug interrupted, being careful to not reveal either of their names to protect their identities. "I'm sorry Cat Noir, but it would never work out."_

_Cat's expression fell. "You're in love with two guys?" he repeated, trying his hardest to prevent his disappointment from showing, although it was most definitely notable in his tone of voice._

_"Cat Noir, it's not what you think! I'm not cheating on one of them," Ladybug tried to explain. "But it's always nice to have some back up options."_

_"Well maybe you could at least let me know who they are?" Cat asked hopefully, "Come on My Lady, I at least want to know what's-"_

_"No, Cat!" Ladybug exclaimed, "You don't understand! You are NOT them! You will NEVER BE them! They are perfect and you and I are simply not ready to be a couple! You have to understand!"_

_Ladybug got out her yo-yo and swung it outward as it wrapped around a building. She turned to the disappointed Cat Noir and spoke bluntly, "I'll see you later." Without further statements and before Cat Noir could call out to her, she pulled on the yo-yo, and was whisked away from the Eiffel Tower, where they had met up._

_Cat Noir, however, was devastated. Not only did his lady reject him-harshly, might I add-but also refused to give any insight on what was going on in her civilian life. He just thought it'd be cool if they knew each other in their civilian lives, but apparently Ladybug thought otherwise. _

_And he didn't notice the purple butterfly approaching him, wings flapping as it seemed to get absorbed into the bell and Hawk Moth's voice spoke out in his mind..._

_"Hello, Cat Blanc..."_

* * *

"Is this about what happened at the Eiffel Tower?" Ladybug gasped in realization. She hadn't thought about the fact that what she had said would've led to _Cat Noir_, her own crime fighting _partner_, to become _akumatized._ She felt awful now. Maybe if she had listened to what he had to say, or thought about what she was going to say, maybe things would be different.

"I'm glad you finally realized it," Cat Blanc spoke up again, "I've been akumatized for a few days now. The freest days of my life, might I add. I wasn't playing perfect son, nor was I playing second fiddle," he added bitterly, "and it was nice to _finally _be out of your shadow."

"Cat Blanc, I need you to listen to me," Ladybug spoke, trying her hardest to hide the fact those words hurt. "It's dangerous to keep an akuma for that long. It could manifest itself into your personality, whether as Cat Noir or your civilian self, and it could also mean you could-"

"Cat Noir is GONE!" Cat Blanc growled. "Don't you get it?! They _arrested _me because _I _was an _akuma _that _cataclysmed _the _Eiffel Tower _not long after _you _left!"

Cat Blanc seemed so frustrated, so angry with the fact she didn't understand. And what horrified Ladybug more was that not long after he had snapped a butterfly mask outlined his face. Ladybug knew what that meant.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Blanc yelled unexpectedly, placing his hand on the glass barrier. It slowly turned to dust, becoming destroyed. Now there was nothing between him and Ladybug. "You're next, Milady." He spoke, a slightly sick grin forming on his lips.

Ladybug was not expecting him to go full-on "ready to fight" mode, but nonetheless, she got out her yo-yo. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Cat Blanc was about to charge, getting his baton ready...

...and a guard had come back in and was restraining him.

"I'm sorry guard," Ladybug began, "but Cat didn't mean to do what he did. He's under an akuma's influence!" she hadn't realized how much _emotion _she was feeling. "Let me help him! Please! Cat!"

Cat Blanc simply struggled to get out of the guard's grip, as the guard dragged him away, leaving Ladybug standing in the room, alone and conflicted, with one thought on her mind...

_How am I going to defeat this akuma?_

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one! Chapter 2 is coming soon! **

**Also I've just been watching Seasons 1 and 2 a lot more recently as well as S3 to get a better taste of the characters. Some episodes are great but some are...eh. But we have our own opinions :)**

**Constructive Criticism and Reviews are always welcome :D**


	2. Beginning a Game

**Cat Blanc's power is Unlimited Cataclysm, forgot to mention that in the last chapter**

* * *

"He's getting away!" officers were in a panic to attempt to prevent the inevitable.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Blanc yelled out, destroying the door to his cell.

"Stop him!" officers were getting their guns ready.

"Wow, what original statements," Cat Blanc smirked, "only problem is, I'm _unstoppable._"

He raised a hand and yelled out "Cataclysm!" again, this time touching a gun an officer was holding. It didn't dissolve the officer, luckily for him, but the gun was soon no more than a pile of dust on the floor.

While officers stood there, flabbergasted because _the transformation should've begun wearing off, _Cat Blanc just smirked to himself and went back to the room where Ladybug was.

* * *

"We're meeting again already?" Ladybug asked Cat, her blue eyes meeting Cat's now violet eyes.

"Of course, _Ladybug_," Cat Blanc spat bitterly. "Took me just those few nights to realize you were right. We're not meant to be a couple. Why?" a grin formed on his face, a similar crazy one which made Ladybug shudder. "What good is a superhero who dates their sidekick? Second fiddle? Rag doll?"

"What?!" Ladybug sounded surprised. How could he say those things?! "Cat Noir, I never viewed you as those things."

"It's CAT BLANC!" Cat Blanc yelled, "You didn't listen the first time, and naturally, THIS MAKES SENSE NOW!"

"What..?" Ladybug blinked.

"You're a horrible listener," Cat accused, "you didn't listen to me on the night where I finally became free-"

"_I_ don't listen?!" Ladybug interrupted again, frustrated. "Cat, you never listen to me when I have a plan! You never listen to my explanations! You're the one who needs to learn how to listen better!"

"But I didn't interrupt you, did I?" Cat Blanc asked with a smug smirk forming on his lips. "You just interrupted me, my former lady, and for that I question...who needs better listening skills? Because you sure don't know when I'm finished speaking."

Ladybug's mouth just went agape. Former Lady? Was she seriously losing him to the akuma? She didn't want that, she wasn't ready to lose her partner, her teammate...her friend. "Cat, please, hear me out..."

Cat Blanc tsked and scowled menacingly, it sent a shiver down Ladybug's spine. "Listen here, _insect." _he spoke with such venom it hurt. "You won't hear me out, I don't hear you out. Simple trade, don't you agree?"

"I don't," Ladybug answered, getting out her yo-yo and decided to toss it up in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!"

Once the bright pink was gone, a black and red basket fell into her hands. "A basket? What am I supposed to do with-" Ladybug didn't have time to finish her statement.

"A basket?" Cat Blanc let out a sinister laugh. "That's your plan to defeating me?!" With his sinisterly smug smirk still on his face, he called out "CATACLYSM!"

Ladybug began to panic. She hadn't thought up a plan yet, and he'd already activated his power. Normally she'd wait it out five minutes, but she had less time than him.

Looking around quickly, she didn't notice Cat making a beeline for something. Something important...

"What the?" Ladybug gasped when she felt something...dusty. She'd assumed he'd cataclysmed her, but it was much worse...

The Lucky Charm was fading...

And soon it was no more than dust.

Fantastic.

Now she had nothing to help her with this battle, especially after beginning to think she had a plan...now she had no plan on defeating Cat Blanc.

"What a _cat_-tastrophe," Cat Blanc said mockingly, "now that your Unlucky Charm is gone, you're all alone. No defense except a _paw_-thetic yo-yo. How sad."

"Cat Noir," Ladybug spoke again, still using his hero name, "I know you are in there somewhere. You can fight this."

"Who says I have to?" Cat Blanc grinned maliciously. "After all, it's Ladybug this. Ladybug that. Let's see how Parisians feel when the sidekick to the hero is the villain."

Ladybug was about to retaliate when suddenly.

_Beep. Beep._

_4 minutes left._

_Crap._

"You're running out of time," Cat Blanc smirked, a devilish grin on his face. "I assume a game of Cat and Bug is about to begin?"

Ladybug was at a loss of words. She had lost him. Heck, even if she'd purified the akuma, he'd probably remain Cat Blanc anyway. "Cat, please," she pleaded again.

Cat Blanc said nothing as Hawk Moth's signature butterfly mask outlined his face, hearing the Butterfly Miraculous Holder's voice in his mind.

_"Keep her distracted and when she least expects it, grab her miraculous!" _

The butterfly outline soon disappeared and Cat Blanc smirked in reply.

"Well _Bugaboo_," Cat Blanc spoke, "the more you plead and beg for Cat Noir to return, the less likely he is."

Ladybug simply started to back away before bolting out of the room to find a place to de-transform.

"I see the game of Cat and Bug has begun," Cat grinned maliciously. "Well Ladybug let's see who comes out on top."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter :/ but don't worry next chapter will be longer, guaranteed**

**Speaking of...Chapter 3 is coming soon!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome :D**

***Edit: Just not realized I got the lucky charm wrong :/ changed it**


	3. Some Slight Additions

As her miraculous beeped more, the timer ticking down, Ladybug realized just how little time she had left. She'd escaped the prison, sure. and she hoped Cat Blanc was back in his cell. Maybe if he was contained, he'd be easier to fight. Either way, this was a "game" as he had called it, and she didn't want her identity revealed, nor did she want to get cataclysmed out of existence.

As Ladybug ran, the second last spot on her earrings beeped and disappeared. Now she had one minute left to find a hiding spot to de-transform and think up a game plan. She knew she couldn't defeat Cat Blanc all on her own. She needed help, and she realized that now. The only question to her was who...?

As a beeping sound filled the air, Ladybug realized she was so close to de-transforming right then and there. She looked around quickly...there! In that alleyway!

Quickly running into the alleyway, she felt the magic of the suit slowly fade, her red and black suit soon changing back into her civilian clothes.

"That...was a close one," Marinette said, breathing heavily with wide eyes. Quickly handing Tikki a cookie, she continued. "We can't do this alone. We need help."

Realizing Cat Blanc could possibly be coming soon, she quickly dashed off to Master Fu's...

* * *

Marinette had such low time left, she was positive Cat would start losing his humanity the more the akuma stuck with him. Quickly she opened the door to Fu's and began gasping for air. "Master...Cat Noir's...been akumatized."

That seemed to surprise Fu. "What? How did this happen?"

Marinette was at a loss for words. He could probably figure out if she was lying.

"No time to explain!" Marinette yelled in remembrance that the Game of Cat and Bug (as Cat Blanc had called it) was still going on. "I need some help, urgently! I need the turtle and bee Miraculouses!"

"Are you sure...she's the right one to rely on for this mission?" Fu asked, a bit wary because everyone knew Chloe was Queen Bee and having Queen Bee on the battlefield could mean risking her own life.

* * *

Ladybug zipped around town, looking around for Nino and Chloe. Carapace could protect them from a Cataclysm, and Queen Bee could immobilize Cat Blanc. At least that's how she envisioned it. Yes, it was very risky to use Chloe for another mission, but right now, she was needed.

First, she decided to swing in by the Le Grand Paris hotel, to find Chloe. She had no clue where Nino could be, and thought that Chloe would be a good help.

Chloe was out on the balcony with the Bee Signal out and on, keeping an eye out for Ladybug. She'd gotten a brief idea of the fact that this akuma could be dangerous, and figured Ladybug and Cat Noir couldn't face this villain alone.

"Chloe?"

Chloe quickly turned and saw Ladybug standing there. "Ladybug!" she exclaimed in false surprise.

"I can't explain much right now. Cat Noir has been akumatized," Ladybug gave a simple explanation.

That actually surprised Chloe. "And you need help defeating him?" she guessed.

"That's correct," Ladybug commented, "which is why we need Queen Bee again." She held out the Wooden Box.

Chloe quickly took the box and opened it. The familiar bright light made Chloe cover her eyes a bit (possibly to prevent from losing her vision, or simply because it was too bright) and soon, not long after, out in front of her...

...was Pollen.

"Greetings, my Queen," Pollen greeted, formally and politely.

"Once the mission is complete, you will return the miraculous to me," Ladybug reminded Chloe.

"You can trust me, Ladybug," Chloe responded, determined. She put the haircomb on, and with no hesitation, yelled out, "POLLEN, BUZZ ON!"

* * *

After Chloe had gotten her Miraculous, Ladybug swung off to go look for Nino. She wished she could also rely on Rena Rouge, but Rena probably wouldn't be much help in this mission. Cat Blanc had proven himself to be too much of a threat and an illusion probably wouldn't do much effect.

Quickly she saw Nino hanging out near the school- why he was near the school, she wouldn't dare question- and landed in front of him.

"Whoa, Ladybug?" Nino asked, "is this about the akuma?"

"It is," Ladybug sighed, "Cat Noir's been akumatized."

"What?" Nino hadn't been expecting that. Cat Noir, the energetic, pun-making teammate in the duo had become akumatized? "And what does this have to do with me?"

"I believe he has unlimited cataclysm powers," Ladybug tried to explain. "I have no clue where the akuma could be though."

"And you need me why?" Nino blinked.

"Carapace can help protect us from his power," Ladybug spoke, "so tell me, are you up for the job?" she held out the box containing the Turtle miraculous.

"You know it, dudette," Nino decided with a grin, taking the box and opening it.

Like Chloe, he had to close his eyes due to the bright light. Once the light had faded, Wayzz was right in front of him.

"Dude!" Nino greeted excitedly.

"Once the mission is complete, you will return the miraculous to me," Ladybug informed him. "I'd like to stay longer but I don't have time. I'll meet up with you and Queen Bee, I promise." She whipped out her yo-yo and threw it, as it wrapped around another building. She tugged on it and zipped away.

Nino put the bracelet on, and with determination to defeat this akuma, yelled out, "WAYZZ, SHELL ON!"

* * *

The orange prison suit was now nothing more than shreds.

Cat Blanc had ripped the prison outfit and was now vaulting himself to the rooftops using his now black and purple baton. People were looking at the shreds in surprise which made Cat Blanc scowl in frustration. These people cared enough to notice someone from a prison escaped, but yet they would probably not care if they realized it was him? Pathetic Parisians.

Reaching the rooftop, Cat Blanc stood proudly in all his white-suited glory. Scanning the area, he noticed that no one was paying attention-they were all either busy checking the Ladyblog for updates on the latest akuma, which made Cat roll his eyes. He was standing right there, he felt insulted these people relied more on a vulture-like reporter rather than what was RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM. Others were just talking like in their everyday lives, which made his frustration grow. They were taking advantage of everything, and it disgusted him. _Reminds me of how Ladybug took advantage of the fact she has a more powerful miraculous than me _Cat Blanc thought, scowling at the mere thought of Ladybug being the one who always had to save the day.

Officers were looking for Cat Blanc, but they seemed to be too blind to the fact he was RIGHT THERE. Geez, Cat Blanc just scowled in further frustration. What would it take? Cataclysming Ladybug?

Slowly, Cat let that thought sink it. Without Ladybug, there'd be no one there to overshadow him. Sure, there would still be the problems of Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Carapace, but they were only part-time members. Part time members who Ladybug had refused to tell him the identities of (in the cases of Rena Rouge and Carapace; Queen Bee had already revealed herself-which was ridiculously stupid).

Without Ladybug, they'd all go to the next best thing: him. He could make Parisians fear that they could get Cataclysmed, he could make Parisians live with that uncertainty of what would happen. He'd already destroyed the Eiffel Tower, then he could definitely destroy Paris's most beloved superheroine and make her feel regret for what she'd done, letting him stay under her shadow.

Looking down at the crowd of Parisians, he now realized how high up he was. It made him chuckle darkly, feeling a sense of pride. "Attention citizens of Paris!" he exclaimed boldly and loudly, watching as slowly everyone turned to face him and getting mixed responses. Some were surprised, some were upset, and some were scared (although he doubted they were afraid of _him_)

"I'll make a deal with you: tell me Ladybug's location and I might consider not Cataclysming her," Cat Blanc spoke, a sinister tone in his voice. "Or maybe I will. It depends on how fast you tell me."

"No one knows where she is!" a random Parisian yelled and Cat instantly recognized her as Alya, due to the plaid shirt and the phone she was using to record this. He rolled his eyes.

"Lies," Cat Blanc scowled, "I'm no mind-controlling villain, and be grateful for that, but at least care enough about your so called superheroine's safety to prevent me from straight up using my power on her!"

"So Cat Noir's gone rogue?" he heard a Parisian ask dumbly, and it made his eye twitch. These people knew _nothing_ about what he'd dealt with, being tossed around and heartbroken more times than he could count.

"You know what, forget the deal," Cat Blanc announced bitterly, "if none of you are willing to make the deal, then I guess it's goodbye Ladybug." a small smirk formed on his face as he said that.

And the best part, was that that statement alone got all Parisians to become terrified. Although he still doubted it was because of him but rather for _Ladybrat's_ safety, then so be it. He would relish in their shocked, scared faces as she would slowly turn to dust...and that thought alone just made him grin with excitement.

"I'm coming Ladybug," he spoke bitterly as he began to leap from building to building, looking desperately for the spotted heroine.

* * *

**So accents don't work on my computer at all so it'll be spelled 'Chloe' in the story. Same spelling, just no accent at the end**

**With Carapace and Queen Bee now in Battle, how will things turn out? **

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. The Chase Continues

Queen Bee soon arrived at the rooftops, waiting for Ladybug to arrive. While waiting, she caught a glimpse of a certain cat in white.

"Come on Ladybrat, you can't hide from me forever," Cat Blanc declared boldly, still leaping across rooftops. "Now let's finish this game of Cat and Bug and we'll know who the winner is..._me_."

With Cat Blanc still focused on finding the Bug, that gave Queen Bee a brief idea of what type of akuma he could be. He definitely seemed like a threat. He seemed vengeful. He seemed cocky. He seemed like the type to make announcements with no hesitation just so people knew where he was.

"Queen Bee," a voice called out. Queen Bee turned around and saw Ladybug. "We need to move to the ground. We could blend in better, and Carapace doesn't exactly have anything he could use to get to the rooftops. But if we're on the rooftops in plain sight-"

"Well well, Ladybug," a third voice spoke, although Queen Bee and Ladybug knew it wasn't Carapace. It was Cat Blanc, who had noticed them. "It seems like you bought a friend along for the ride. Maybe I'll spare her, but then again, maybe not."

"Cat..." Ladybug trailed off.

"If this is about Cat Noir coming back, I've said it before and I'll say it again, HE IS GONE!" Cat Blanc declared angrily.

"Cat, please hear me out," Ladybug pleaded, overwhelmed with emotion. Sadness about losing her teammate/partner, fear about what was next, and more.

"Well you never hear me out," Cat Blanc retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Am I missing something?" Queen Bee asked in confusion.

"A lot, Miss Bee," Cat replied, looking at Queen Bee, "Ladybug here is a horrible listener and is heavily secretive."

"It's to protect my identity!" Ladybug defended herself in frustration, "Cat, you don't understand! Our identities mean everything!"

"Then explain your-" Cat began.

"This is ridiculous," Queen Bee scowled and got out the top.

"Queen Bee, wait, Carapace isn't here ye-" Ladybug began.

"VENOM!" Queen Bee called out, and went to tag Cat Blanc, who used his baton to vault himself out of the way before the stinger got to him.

And unfortunately for Parisians, guess who the Venom-ed person was?

Ladybug stood there immobilized.

Cat Blanc let out a maniacal laugh. "Thanks for completing my job for me, Miss Bee!" he laughed, getting his cataclysm-hand ready. "Cata-"

"Hey White Cat!" Queen Bee called out angrily, "You want to destroy something? Well come at me!"

"Another distraction?" Cat Blanc scowled in fury. Damn these heroes! They just loved to cause such distractions, such preventions, that prevented him from completing his goal! "Why are you obsessed with helping Ladybug?! Stop trying to help her!"

Too late for that. Queen Bee had already zipped away. Growling, Cat Blanc vaulted after her, attempting to gain speed.

* * *

3 minutes before Ladybug could move again. The timer was ticking down, and Queen Bee knew this. Unfortunately, this also meant she had 3 minutes before she de-transformed, which was not good for her, considering Cat was now chasing her.

She took one glance behind her, which proved to be a bad idea. She could see Cat Blanc gaining speed, a malicious smirk on his face. She quickly redirected her focus to what was ahead of her, she couldn't deal with being distracted right now.

_Beep beep._

2 minutes were left. Queen Bee didn't want to de-transform in front of Cat Blanc: that was a risk she didn't want to take. He could still cataclysm her, and that would kill her.

Quickly she wrapped the top/yo-yo like thing around a building and quickly tugged on the string, sending her away from the rooftop and towards that building. Conveniently it was one of the shorter buildings, and due to this Cat Blanc couldn't see her. He looked around and scowled in frustration. The butterfly mask appeared.

_"What are you waiting for? At least get ONE OF the Miraculouses to me! You were so close! And you still are so close! Think of all the revenge you could get on Ladybug for this!" _Hawk Moth's voice rang out in his head, before the butterfly mask appeared.

"I definitely will," Cat Blanc replied and continued to run atop the rooftops in hopes of finding Queen Bee. But as he continued to run, he just couldn't find her. Dammit...but regardless instead of going full on berserk right then and there, he decided that maybe looking around from the ground, and started to slow down on running.

"Well Miss Sting," Cat Blanc declared, coming to a halt and seeing Queen Bee was still nowhere in sight, "you think you can run, but you most definitely can't hide. Mark my words." He got out his baton and vaulted himself back towards the ground.

* * *

Cat Blanc was now on the ground, waiting for Ladybug to unfreeze. He knew he should've done a cataclysm, but dammit that stupid Bee just had to distract him. How dare she.

"Hey you!" he heard a voice call out. Cat turned and noticed a certain green-wearing hooded hero known as Carapace. Then he realized something. "Cat?"

"Before you say Noir, it's Blanc now," Cat Blanc reminded him impatient. How did these people not get the point?

"I see that dude," Carapace noted, slightly surprised with his tone. "But...why?"

Cat Blanc froze. That surprised him, nobody had bothered to ask him that question.

"Well..." Cat Blanc trailed off, trying to hide the emotion and struggle to say something.

The butterfly mask appeared around his eyes again.

_"Don't let him distract you. He's trying to keep you from doing your job so Ladybug can win."_

"Right," Cat Blanc whispered back and looked at Carapace. "You don't need to know."

"Cat Blanc, Cat Noir, whoever you are, you obviously have a motive," Carapace countered. "I'm not forcing you to reveal anything."

That caught Cat Blanc off guard again, for once in his akumatized form he felt like someone cared. It was always "Stop what you're doing" or "We can talk about this" and yet the same response was given to both. But this, this was different, but in a good way.

"It's simply unimportant," Cat excused, trying to maintain posture and prevent himself from getting distracted. Why Carapace hadn't just gone and tried to destroy the akumatized object, he had no idea.

"Unimportant?" Carapace repeated in disbelief. "Cat, whether in Noir or Blanc, you clearly have a reason for this to have happened."

Cat Blanc just stood there, mouth agape. He was at a loss for words. Carapace was right. He did have his reasons for doing what he was doing, and Carapace was the only one willing to listen. It pained him so much, to believe only one person actually cared about his motivations. About why this happened.

Normally, talking to Plagg often helped, because despite his dryness and often lack of care, he actually thought the cat kwami was a great source of comfort. But Plagg wasn't around, he had been powering the Miraculous and now, he was possibly corrupted as well.

The butterfly mask reappeared around his eyes.

_"Cat Blanc, what are you doing? Seize his miraculous!" _Hawk Moth's voice demanded, Cat Blanc just stood there not moving.

"Cat Blanc?" Carapace asked, normally seeing an akuma this distraught could only mean one thing.

Cat Blanc snapped out of whatever phase he was in and scowled at Carapace. "Give me your miraculous, and then maybe I'll tell you!"

"Cat!" Carapace tried to keep calm. No way he was surrendering his miraculous. "You need to fight this!"

"I don't need to fight anything!" Cat Blanc countered, "except for LADYBRAT!"

"What did Ladybug do to you?" Carapace questioned, confused.

Cat couldn't contain it anymore. "_She _wouldn't listen to what _I _had to say and BROKE MY HEART!" he exclaimed in frustration. "And, so far, I really have been having a lot more realizations!"

Carapace was surprised to hear that. "Dude..."

"But you're the only one that actually asked me, what were my motives," Cat continued, unintentionally ignoring Carapace's comment. "Maybe I'll consider sparing you. Because clearly, you actually care."

Carapace was at a loss of words while Cat got the baton out. Probably because 5 minutes had passed since Ladybug had been accidentally venomed. "Be careful. Betray me and I won't hesitate to turn you to dust," the akuma warned, "but otherwise. You'll be fine." With no other words left to say, Cat Blanc quickly vaulted himself back onto the rooftops to continue his search for Ladybug and Queen Bee, leaving Carapace there, still slightly shocked at the turn of events.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will hopefully be coming soon**

**Title will make sense at some point, I promise :)**


	5. Battle of Broken Hearts

"Come on out Ladybrat...and Stingy Bee," Cat Blanc spoke bitterly, scanning the area as he continued his search. "Surely you would've unfroze and re-transformed by now.."

He heard a faint "This is _so _going on the Ladyblog!" which made him roll his eyes. He knew who it was. Alya Cesaire. What a vulture.

Calling back out to her, he yelled, "NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" which apparently fell on deaf ears as Alya continued to record...

How could citizens just do this? He didn't know.

Getting out his baton and vaulting himself back down towards the ground- this was getting repetitive, in his eyes- he slowly approached Alya. "You want an interview?" he asked dryly.

Alya gasped. "Um, sure! Okay Ca-"

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Blanc yelled out and quickly touched the phone, turning it to nothing more than dust. "Next time, don't be such a vulture." He advised with a smug smirk, leaving Alya alone with the dust pile that was her phone. He vaulted himself back up onto the rooftops.

* * *

Ladybug was zipping around Paris, trying to find Cat Blanc. She landed on a rooftop and looked around. "Where are you?" she asked out loud, obviously calling out to Cat Blanc.

"Well well Ladybrat."

Ladybug turned to the source of that statement and sure enough, Cat Blanc was standing there. Devious smirk on his face and all.

"Cat, I don't want to fight you," Ladybug tried to reason. "I'm trying to save you!"

"Ugh you and your heroism," Cat Blanc scowled, "you're the only hero Paris seems to need. But if that's the case then what am I? Carapace, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge? What are they to you? Your loyal sidekicks? Sidekicks you can throw away at any moment? What kind of hero are you?"

Ladybug was hurt by his words. "Cat, I'm _sorry _about that night at the Eiffel Tower. I'm sorry for breaking your heart and not being honest. I'm-"

"SORRY DOESN'T ALWAYS CUT IT!" Cat Blanc yelled angrily, "You left me alone, without much of a goodbye! You left me alone with a broken heart!"

"CAT!" Ladybug cried out, "You can fight the akuma! Cat, don't give up on being a hero! Please!" she hadn't expected to get this upset over her partner's akumatization, but with how things were going, it was getting pretty emotional for her. The person who constantly made puns and shameless flirts, gone. All that was left was a bitter villain out to destroy her.

"Well Ladybrat, after opening my eyes, I think fighting the akuma wouldn't work," Cat Blanc spoke out confidently, "so your so-called plan is foiled immediately. What a paw-thetic plan you tried to set into motion."

"CAT PLEASE!" Ladybug cried out, tears beginning to form. "I...can't do this without you..."

"Should've thought about that first huh?" Cat Blanc called out, "you never bothered to consider my feelings, you know, and now look where we are!"

A tear silently fell down Ladybug's cheek. Dammit, he was right. As annoying as this akuma was, she had to give him credit: he definitely had logical motives. "Cat, I know you're hurting," she tried to reason, trying to hold back sobs as another tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you, Cat Noir."

"I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NOW, IT'S CAT BLANC!" Cat Blanc yelled, angrily. "I don't see any reason to not just-" he was cut off by the sound of someone sobbing.

He turned and saw Ladybug had clearly put her face in her hands, although judging by her body language, yeah she was definitely crying or at least upset.

For a moment, he briefly returned to his concerned Cat Noir state, almost hurt and clearly confused. But that feeling was soon shook off by Cat Blanc. "You did this to yourself, Pest of a Bug. You never felt the pain I've been through: forgotten battles, broken hearts, and more! You deserve this!"

Ladybug didn't reply, wiping her eyes to try and put on a more focused composure. She was a heroine, dammit, she shouldn't feel this way! Especially around an akuma! Even though this was Cat Noir, it still felt wrong. She'd never experienced such emotional battles with akumas before now.

"I have work to do," Cat Blanc spoke, "I can't judge destroy you when you're emotionally vulnerable- if I am to win, I want it to be because of a fight. You got lucky, Ladybrat. Next time, you won't be so lucky. You might be lucky, but your luck will run out one day."

Those words hurt her more than she thought. Breath hitching, she watched through tear-filled eyes as Cat Blanc walked away, getting out his baton. He turned and looked at her with a mocking smirk. "Cry all you want, Ladybug, but no matter what, this is the reality you now have to face." With a devious wink he got out that baton of his and vaulted elsewhere, leaving Ladybug on the rooftop, heartbroken and eyes still teary.

* * *

In his lair, Hawk Moth was grinning. Ladybug was now emotionally vulnerable, all thanks to his current victim. What magnificent work he had accomplished! If only he could make a second akuma and akumatize her as well, then for sure he would win!

Unfortunately, that wasn't plausible, and Hawk Moth knew this, so he had to formulate a plan. Release the akuma from Cat and akumatize Ladybug right then and there? Nah, too quick, although he'd _definitely _be upset. Although then it'd be alternating between Cat Blanc and...whatever he'd call Ladybug's akumatized form.

He could make more akumas like this, although none of them had as much of a connection with Ladybug like Cat Noir had.

Hawk Moth could only think about plans on how to finally akumatize Ladybug...although it'd be definitely harder to do...

* * *

**Ah yes, the chapter full of drama and some questionable decisions. More Queen Bee and Carapace next chapter I promise**

**Also Hawk Moth makes an appearance! (Not physically in battle, but story-wise) As you can tell stakes are rising and I'm having fun writing this story lol**

**Speaking of, Chapter 6 will be coming soon! **


	6. Planning Between Wrong and Right

Pulling herself together after finally letting out all those emotions, Ladybug was zipping around town via yo-yo, looking to see if she could find Carapace or Queen Bee.

"Ladybug!" a feminine voice called out to Ladybug which caught her attention. Apparently Queen Bee had recharged. "Queen Bee?"

"Yes it's me," Queen Bee scoffed, "don't state the obvious. But let me say that this akuma is ridicu-"

"Alright Queen Bee, I get it," Ladybug interrupted, knowing what she was going to say.

"Right, sorry," Queen Bee shook her head, "distracted."

"Regardless, we need to think of a plan to defeat this akuma," Ladybug began to think out loud. "You can use your power to paralyze him, Carapace could use his to protect us, and I-"

"Ugh, you're not even describing anything," Queen Bee scoffed, "so your plan sounds ridiculous right now."

Ladybug groaned and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm distracted right now." She was thinking about Cat Blanc's words from earlier.

"Well can you try to explain your plan?" Queen Bee demanded, probably because _it was important._

Ladybug nodded, muttering an "of course" and began to describe the plan to Queen Bee...

* * *

Cat Blanc scowled in frustration, landing on the ground and putting the baton away. Dammit, he kept getting distracted by minor things. _Why can't I just get the freaking job done._ He was SO CLOSE, but failed. Screw that spotted so-called heroine. Seriously, he was so done with her.

"Dude," a voice Cat could only recognize as Carapace's snapped him out of his thoughts. Why he kept trying to reason with the akuma, Cat Blanc would never know. "You're _still_ Blanc?!"

"Of course I am," Cat replied bitterly, "I thought it was obvious."

Carapace blinked before realizing he was right. The Eiffel Tower was still nowhere to be seen, there was dust everywhere, and people were still in panic. Unfortunately that also meant Ladybug was still at risk for being Cataclysmed, and he really didn't want a human to get turned to dust.

"But, I like it better this way," Cat Blanc spoke out again, "I'm no longer the sidekick everyone ignores! Yet, they fear more for their 'beloved' hero!" he shouted in pure frustration and anger. "You're standing in the way of my GODDAMN GOAL OF GETTING RID OF HER!"

"Dude, relax," Carapace advised. "Breathe, I'm just trying to help."

Cat Blanc froze again. Dammit, this ALWAYS happened one way or another. "I won't let you...distract me," he spat out, despite trying to sound bitter, he sounded rather...emotional. DAMMIT!

"Cat..." Carapace trailed off, now this was awkward. An akuma getting this emotional? That was a...first.

"They throw me aside," Cat Blanc blurted, "give her all the credit! To them I'm just an alleycat!" his breathing was quicker now, Carapace was concerned because Cat was still his teammate. "But now, I can show them I'm more than what they believe!"

"Cat Blanc." He was still getting used to it but was cut off.

"Oh good, _someone_ gets it right for once," Cat Blanc smirked, "everyone else is like 'white cat', 'alleycat' or worse 'Cat Noir'," he scowled at the last name mentioned, not wanting to remember his hero self. "So clearly, you do still care. Even after last time."

"Dude, it's not healthy," Carapace began to attempt to reason, "to keep an akuma this long."

That was true. Most akuma attacks were a few minutes to hours long, but never days.

"Well Mister I'll Protect Everyone, who's side are you really on?" Cat Blanc questioned, "the akuma you know more about, or the spotted brat who has told you nothing much about the plan?"

Carapace stood there in surprise. He had a valid point.

Cat Blanc smirked victoriously. Had he succeeded in convincing Carapace to join his side? He didn't know.

"I'll leave it up to you," Cat Blanc told the Turtle Miraculous holder, "you've been company, but I've got to find that Bug and Bee," he scowled. "So until we meet again, _au revoir_."

As Cat Blanc left the scene, Carapace stood there, deep in thought.

_Who was right and who was wrong?_

* * *

**Will the plan work? What is the plan anyway? Where does Carapace lay now morally? who knows really lol (I'll answer these as soon as possible I promise)**

**So after this chapter, now I have at least 3 more chapters planned. I don't want the story to last forever and I have a decent conclusion in mind. However I do like writing Akumatized Cat (apparently it's a S3 episode yaaaaaaaaaay :D) so it's kinda a pain to see this story come to an end...HOWEVER I'll try to not rush these next (at least) three chapters I promise! **

**I still promise the title will make sense someday lol and sorry for the shorter chapter.**

**So I start school on tomorrow so my chatting/writing is gonna be limited to afternoons and free times so most of my story uploads will be on weekends for now as a heads up...so chapter 7 will be coming out who knows when :/**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
